Many computing devices such as smartphones, digital cameras (compact, bridge, and SLR), and tablets enable users to capture panoramic images. These computing devices need to be placed in a panoramic image capture mode prior to capturing a panoramic image. In some examples, active user input through a user interface or by toggling a switch is required to place the computing device into a panoramic image capture mode. The need for user input prior to capturing a panoramic image may result in missing a photo opportunity or a user not being aware of the ability to capture a panoramic image.